


The Archangel's Protégé

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prophet Kevin Tran, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: “So, assuming my archangel is still alive… he will definitely, 100% show up if I was in immediate danger, right?”, Kevin asked, his tone careful and contemplative. Sam knew that he could not promise this to the prophet. For this reason, he merely shook his head with a defeated sigh.“I can’t guarantee that anyone will show up. Especially if it turns out that Gabe… Gabriel is dead, then there’s no saying what will happen to you”





	The Archangel's Protégé

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can also find me on tumblr under https://www.tumblr.com/blog/havenoffandoms. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this guys. 
> 
> xx

“So, let me get this straight… I am attached to an archangel?”, Kevin asked with a puzzled frown on his face. Sam merely nodded, offering an apologetic smile as if he were personally responsible for the prophet’s plight.

“Well, more like an archangel is attached to you, really”, Dean corrected, earning himself an eye-roll from Kevin.

“Same thing” Kevin let out a heavy sigh and absent-mindedly rubbed his temple, “So, uh… do we know who my archangel is?”

“Well, here’s the thing. Lucifer and Michael are in the cage, so we can rule them out. And Raphael is dead. The only archangel we believe could still be alive somewhere is Gabriel. That’s why we wanted to test our theory…”, Sam explained, trying really hard to sound calm and reassuring so Kevin would not freak out. He needed the prophet to keep an open mind about this. It was the only way this plan was going to work out.

“Okay, so…” Kevin briefly hesitated before meeting Sam’s hazel eyes, the faintest hint of worry discernible on his features, “This Gabriel dude… what’s he like? Is he one of the bad guys you want to get rid of, or…?”

“No! No, don’t worry Kevin, Gabriel is not a bad guy”, Sam immediately came to the defence of the archangel, glaring at his brother when Dean failed to hold back a derisive snort of laughter. “Dean, shut up!”

“Oh, come on, Sammy! Sure, Gabriel is not a bad guy, but he sure as hell ain’t a good one either…”

“He’s got his flaws, like we all do”, Sam added as he addressed Kevin once again, “but he’s on our side. We just want to know if he’s still around or if he faked his death again”

“Again?” Kevin’s eyebrows both shot upwards at Sam’s words. However, before the younger Winchester had a chance to explain what was meant, the prophet shook his head and exhaled loudly. “D’you know what, doesn’t matter! My life has been all kinds of crazy recently, and I’ve had it. I’ll do whatever you guys want, just please try not to get me killed!”

“Thank you, Kevin” Sam said, the genuine smile on his face reaching his eyes that shone brightly with gratitude. Kevin looked slightly surprised by the sudden display of emotion from the younger Winchester, but eventually returned the gesture somewhat nervously. Meanwhile Dean muttered something under his breath which neither Kevin nor Sam quite understood, but the taller hunter was convinced that not even his brother’s cynic remark could spoil his mood. The warm feeling that spread in his stomach at the prospect of potentially seeing Gabriel again was making him feel dizzy. He knew that he should not be getting his hopes up yet, but Sam simply could not help himself.

“So, how do we summon my archangel?”, Kevin asked innocently, causing Dean to shoot Sam a knowing look while the younger Winchester cleared his throat uneasily. The prophet picked up on both actions, instantly tensing up when he realised that the two brothers were up to something. “What is it?”

“Well, you see Kevin uh… this is where things get a bit, how should I put it… complicated and potentially… dangerous”, Sam started explaining, avoiding Kevin’s eyes as he tried to find the right words. Dean looked like he was enjoying himself far too much judging by the wide grin on his face. Sam shot his brother a pleading look, which was only met with a disinterested shrug.

“You’re on your own, kiddo”, Dean declared, the smug grin never leaving his face. Sam merely sighed as he realised that he would have no support from the older Winchester.

“A prophet’s archangel will only appear when said prophet is at very high risk of… well, dying”

Sam flinched when he saw the expression of sheer terror on Kevin’s face. The younger Winchester fully expected the prophet to backtrack and run far away from these crazy people who wanted him to put his own life at risk to potentially attract an archangel who, as far as Sam and Dean could tell, had died several years ago at the hand of his own brother. Sam understood, and he knew that he would not be allowed to blame Kevin if it turned out that the prophet wanted to put an end to their arrangement. The taller hunter felt his heart break in his chest at the thought of losing his only chance of finding out whether Gabriel was still alive.

“So, assuming my archangel is still alive… he will definitely, 100% show up if I was in immediate danger, right?”, Kevin asked, his tone careful and contemplative. Sam knew that he could not promise this to the prophet. For this reason, he merely shook his head with a defeated sigh.

“I can’t guarantee that anyone will show up. Especially if it turns out that Gabe… Gabriel is dead, then there’s no saying what will happen to you”

Sam mentally chastised himself for using Gabriel’s nickname. It brought up too many painful memories of their time spent together in the intimacy of Gabriel’s conjured up fantasies. No one could ever reach them there, no cell phones allowed for Sam either. Gabriel’s mind had been the only safe-haven from the cruel world outside. Gabriel had tried countless times to convince Sam to not go back to the real world, where only death and misery awaited him. Sam had always kept an optimistic outlook on his situation, knowing full well that if he started to despair he would take Gabriel up on his offer. And that would mean leaving Dean behind. The younger Winchester would never have forgiven himself for abandoning his older brother.

“Can you promise that you’ll save me if you notice that no one is coming to the rescue?”, Kevin enquired, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two brothers.

“Absolutely”, Dean spoke up before Sam had time to process what was happening, “Kevin, you’re one of us. Family don’t get left behind”

Sam only nodded his approval, too shocked to speak. Kevin was still considering this, despite the risks the plan involved. Sam felt his heart swell with fondness as he rose from his chair and went to pull Kevin up into a tight hug. To hell with the emotionless front the younger Winchester had tried to hide behind. Kevin had just given him the most valuable present Sam could ever dream of.

“Wow… I didn’t know you felt that strongly about it”, the prophet admitted, sounding slightly taken aback. Sam merely grinned toothily, pulling Kevin even closer if that was possible and patting his back amiably.

“You have no idea, kiddo”

OoO

“I’m feeling less confident about this”

Kevin stood awkwardly at the curb of the sidewalk, watching as Sam and Dean kept an eye out for any oncoming cars. The plan was to push the prophet onto the road early enough so he would not immediately get hit by a car, while keeping an element of immediate danger to incite his archangel to show up and save the day. Worst case scenario if nobody showed up, Dean and Sam had brought Cas along to save Kevin from being flattened by an SUV.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine”, Dean reassured him, tapping Cas on the shoulder, “you’ve got a back-up angel with you”

“Just when I thought that you two could not upset the rules of heaven and hell even more, you include me in the voluntary endangering of a prophet of the Lord” Cas’ disapproving frown did nothing to appease Kevin’s uneasiness.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll burn in hell for your sins Cas, we know. To be fair, it’s not like you won’t know anybody there”, Dean commented optimistically, earning himself an eye roll from the seraph.

“This is no joking matter, Dean”

“Ok, Kevin you ready?”, Sam asked, interrupting the hunter and angel’s bickering. The prophet looked like a deer in the headlights, however before he could pronounce himself on the matter, Sam grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him onto the road. Kevin watched with horror as a massive Ford Expedition headed his way, undoubtedly driving much faster than the legally acceptable speed limit. Despite his limited knowledge of physics, Sam knew that the car would not have enough time to break before it hit the prophet. The deafening sound of the driver honking at Kevin to move out of the way only seemed to intensify the prophet’s panic, which kept him rooted to the spot. All Kevin could do was close his eyes and hope for the best. Sam felt his stomach knot painfully as he felt Cas brace himself next to him.

“Son of a bitch”, Dean cried out as a bright light blinded all of them. Sam’s first instinct was to check if Cas was still next to him, but the flash of light made everything around him imperceptible. Sam felt the warmth of the glow burn his retina, which convinced him to bring his arm before his eyes to shield them from it. The several seconds it took for the light to die down felt like ages to Sam, Dean and Kevin. Sam was the first one to open his eyes, frantically looking around to ensure that everyone was fine.

“That’s impossible”, Sam heard Cas whisper next to him.

“It appears that you’re wrong there, Cassie”, a very familiar voice replied, causing Sam’s heart to somersault in his chest. The younger Winchester’s hazel eyes met Gabriel’s golden once, and it took every ounce of Sam’s willpower not to burst into tears of joy at the sight of his lover standing before him. Gabriel, on the other hand, looked beyond annoyed.

“Well Samshine? What have you got to say for yourself?”

Gabriel was holding a very faint-looking Kevin by the armpit, which was without doubt the only reason why the prophet was still standing on his two feet. Kevin’s face had turned whiter than a ghost’s, and his eyes stared blankly at the sidewalk as he recovered from his shock. Sam had the decency to look apologetic when he met Gabriel’s eyes again.

“I… wanted to test a theory”

“By pushing a kid in front of a car?”, Gabriel asked rhetorically, shaking Kevin slightly for emphasis. The harsh movement, however brief it had been, caused Kevin to moan in discomfort as he brought a hand to his mouth to kill his urge to retch everywhere. Noticing the prophet’s discomfort, Gabriel let go of him before focusing his attention on Sam again.

“Well?”

“I uh… it was a stupid idea, granted, but… it was the only way I could think of that would potentially force you to come here…”, Sam admitted, his tone laced with sadness when Gabriel did not greet him the way the younger Winchester had expected him to.

“It was careless of you! And I can’t believe that you agreed to this”, Gabriel exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Kevin, who merely flinched back when the archangel’s anger was directed at him. “Honestly, it’s almost like dad is purposefully assigning the most important jobs to those humans that lack the most common sense!”

“Gabe, babe…”

“Don’t you dare ‘babe’ me, Samuel Winchester” Despite the difference in height, Sam could not help but take several steps back as Gabriel took several threatening steps towards him, “I was in hiding, I went in hiding to save my ass and to protect yours! You’ve compromised the whole operation by calling me here”

“I needed to see you. I’ve missed you so much, Gabe. Can you blame me for wanting to make sure that you were actually dead?”, Sam asked, putting on his best puppy eyes. It was true that Gabriel had never been one to fall easily for them, but the younger Winchester had managed to get his own way using his beaten puppy face before.

“Blame you? Of course not, I mean who wouldn’t miss this hot stuff right here?”, the archangel said, pointing at himself. “I blame you for the way you went about it!”

“You didn’t leave me another choice. I prayed to you, Gabe, every night” Sam was beginning to lose patience with the archangel before him, and the way he raised his voice at Gabriel was a tell-tale indication that he had had enough, “You never came, no matter how desperately I prayed to you. So no, I didn’t see another way. I needed to know, I needed closure. Quit acting like I’m the bad guy here!”

Sam’s words seemed to have the desired effect on Gabriel. The archangel went quiet, merely sighing heavily as he met Sam’s pleading gaze. A quick look at the crowd that had gathered around them told Gabriel that he had attracted far too much attention to himself as it was. He clicked his fingers loudly, and before Sam knew it, everyone went back to minding their own business and ignoring the five strange men arguing in the street. The younger Winchester realised that Gabriel must have either wiped their memories, or meddled with time again. Regardless, Sam let out a relieved sigh.

“Don’t get into any more trouble, boys” Gabriel asked, his voice emotionless and his gaze cold, “I’ll see you around”

Before Sam could react, his lover disappeared before his eyes again, leaving the four of them staring at the spot where Gabriel had stood mere seconds earlier. Dean and Cas shared a worried look, while Kevin finally managed to throw up his breakfast in a nearby bin. Sam, on the other hand, felt like hitting something.

“Sammy?”

“Let’s just go home” Sam told his brother as he headed to the Impala.

OoO

“Are you sure you want to do this again?”, Sam asked Kevin when he came to him with his plan the same morning, “I mean, the last time was a disaster for all of us”

“Maybe so”, Kevin agreed before taking a sip of his diet coke, “but I saw the way you guys looked at each other. And I saw how devastated you were the next couple of days. This Gabriel guy seems to mean a lot to you. And if there’s any way I can help you guys work it out, then I want to help”

Sam could not believe his ears. He had not expected Kevin to speak to him at all since the incident, yet alone suggest a second attempt. The younger Winchester wondered if he should truly venture down that road again. Gabriel had been pissed. Justifiably so, of course, but Sam was not used to seeing the more authoritarian side of the archangel’s personality. It had been slightly scary, and incredibly arousing at the same time.

“Okay, but if we try this again, we need to go about it more subtly. I think if I tried to push you off a cliff, Gabriel would literally shove me off it with you”, Sam joked. Kevin nodded solemnly as he imagined the scene.

“Yep. Maybe something a bit less extreme will do the trick. How about I stand on a ladder and pretend to fall? I mean, not high enough to really hurt me, but high enough to make it potentially lethal…” Sam smirked at the infallibility of the plan.

“Let’s test that theory”

OoO

Cas had refused to help them out on this one, which meant that Kevin and Sam were on their own at the back of the bunker with the prophet perched on a ladder at the back of the bunker. Kevin was trying to explain the physics of falling to Sam, who was only half tuned into the conversation. All the younger Winchester could think about was Gabriel. True, the archangel was pissed at him, but despite that Sam would take the risk of facing his anger again. Anything to see his lover again after so many years of absence. He had missed Gabriel so much, and any opportunity to see him was one he was willing to take.

“So that means that it’s not the fall that gets you, it’s the sudden stop at the end. It depends a lot on where and which way up you land. For a hard surface, assuming you don’t land on your head, you are almost certain to survive a fall from a height of 7m. Though “survive” is likely to involve life-changing injuries at the top of this range. Between 7 and 12m, you may or may not survive. Over 12 m, you are almost certain not to survive.” Kevin told Sam, not realising that the younger Winchester was not really listening to his explanations, “so really, considering the height I’m at, it could prove lethal for me. Ipso facto, Gabriel should appear to save me”

“Mhm… right, you ready?”, Sam asked, hoping Kevin would not ask him to repeat what he had just said.

“As ready as I’m ever gonna be”, the prophet retorted before taking a deep composing breath. Sam saw how Kevin shut his eyes and murmured something under his breath, possibly a prayer, before leaping off the ladder. Sam watched as Kevin’s body plummeted to the ground, hoping that Gabriel would show up once again. The last thing the younger Winchester wanted was to explain to Cas why Kevin had several broken bones in his body resulting of purposefully leaping off a ladder. Sam’s worries dissipated when he heard the ruffle of wings and caught sight of Gabriel catching Kevin bride-style at the bottom of the ladder.

“Oh, silly me”, Kevin uttered, nervousness evident in his tone as he was once again faced with the powerful archangel Gabriel, “What a clumsy klutz I am. Man, it wouldn’t surprise me if I’m the reason you develop a drinking problem in the future” Sam had to hold back a snort of laughter at Kevin’s exaggerated apology. Gabriel shot the younger Winchester a warning glare, which instantly shut Sam up.

“Believe me, if I could change the cosmic laws ruling this prophet-archangel relationship clause, you would be dead by now!”, Gabriel assured Kevin, who merely gulped audibly at his words. The archangel dropped the prophet, who merely grunted in pain as his body made impact with the wet muddy ground.

“Hey”, Sam greeted Gabriel, a small smile gracing his features. The archangel raised an exasperated eyebrow at his lover’s actions, no doubts refraining from zapping him back into TV land as punishment. The younger Winchester noticed the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of Gabriel’s lips.

“Hiya Samsquatch”, the archangel replied, his voice having grown considerably softer since the last time they spoke. Sam took this as a positive development, however he did not dare take the next step yet. For now, the tenderness he saw reflected in Gabriel’s eyes would do just fine.

OoO

The next couple of weeks were filled with Sam and Kevin coming up with more ridiculous scenarios where the prophet would put his life at risk. Even though the situations were becoming less and less life-threatening, Gabriel never failed to show up. Additionally, he also started to spend more time with Sam whenever he was around to ‘save’ Kevin from a particularly harsh cold, or when he randomly appeared to confiscate a butter knife from the prophet to eliminate the risk of ‘stabbing himself to death’.

Sam figured that enough was enough. He wanted the angel to stay for good. He had prepared a whole speech, dinner, flowers… the whole romantic crap Gabriel was into (and yes, he 100% owned up to it, too). The archangel was bound to stick around after that, right? So, Sam had asked Kevin for one last favour. Kevin would come very close to cutting himself badly with his razor, a scenario the two of them had already used on Gabriel before, and which had worked. Then, Sam would take Gabriel away to the dining area and treat him to a lovely meal, and surprise him with a home-made dessert. Sam knew the archangel would not be able to resist this gesture, and the younger Winchester was especially proud of his little plan.

Imagine Sam’s disappointment when Gabriel appeared earlier than planned.

“Samshine, we need to talk”, the archangel announced.

“NO! No, this was not supposed to happen that way! I had everything planned to the very last detail, and you think you can just show up and ruin everything?”

Gabriel’s puzzled expression at Sam’s reaction only intensified when his lover fisted his own hair in frustration, letting out guttural groan to emphasises just how upset he was that his surprise for Gabriel had failed.

“Sam, I…”

“I’ve been planning this for days, I have a speech”, Sam exclaimed, pulling out a folded piece of paper, “see? You can’t be here yet, I haven’t set anything up and besides, dinner is not even cooked yet, and the lemon-meringue pie is still cooking in the oven…”

“So that’s what smells so heavenly, huh? I simply thought you’d changed your shower gel”, Gabriel joked as he looked at Sam with all the love and adoration in the world. The archangel took several tentative steps towards his lover and tenderly intertwined his fingers with Sam’s. The gesture seemed to relax the younger Winchester instantly judging by the way his shoulders slumped at Gabriel’s touch.

“Gabe, this is not funny…”

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong kiddo. It’s hilarious! You wanna know why?”, the archangel asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Sam looked utterly confused by the display.

“Why?”

“Because, my beautiful moose… you and I had the exact same idea. Fair enough, my dinner was gonna take place in Paris and dessert would have been a chocolate religieuse from the best pastry chef of the capital, but…” Gabriel smiled earnestly at Sam before placing a soft kiss on the back of the taller hunter’s hand without breaking eye contact, “I think I like your idea better. I can’t wait to taste that home-made lemon meringue pie”

Sam could not hold back the happy, albeit teary smile that graced his lips. Leaning down, the younger Winchester locked his lips with Gabriel’s, feeling the familiar warmth spread through his chest as his lover kissed him back just as lovingly.

All was good. And Sam was not about to let Gabriel leave him ever again.

 

 


End file.
